Walking at midnight
by E.J. Works
Summary: After a fight with Hilde Wufei goes for a walk to clear his head. Mean while Hilde starts to fear someone is delebretly trying to break and Wufei up, but who and why?


Author: Tira Yuy  
  
AN: Hey, this is a story I started a long time ago but never got far in to it.  
  
Any way I've spell checked it and rewrote a few parts, let me know what  
  
you all think.  
  
Title: Walking at midnight  
  
Pairings: Wufei/Hilde - Duo/Midei in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W or any of it's chars, I'm making no  
  
money from the writing of this fic.  
  
Prolog-  
  
In a fit of anger Hilde picked up the phone and through it at the closed  
  
door of the small apartment that she and Wufei shared.   
  
"Coward," she shouted at the door even though she knew that the man she  
  
intended the words for was probably in an elevator and could not hear her.  
  
This knowledge only through her into another fit of out rage and she  
  
began going through the room smashing all the pictures of the Chinese man  
  
that had incurred her wrath.  
  
  
  
Hilde was in the middle of her rage when she came across the last picture  
  
of Wufei in the apartment, it was of the both of them on their wedding  
  
day.  
  
The madness that had been the driving force behind her actions for the  
  
last hour drained away and was replaced with pain, sadness, and  
  
loneliness.   
  
With all of the lights out, the room was dim, and suddenly felt all too  
  
empty.  
  
Leaning back against the wall Hilde slid down and sat on the floor,   
  
using her left hand index figure, she traced the happy smile on her  
  
bridegrooms face.   
  
A few tears slipped unnoticed to the frame as she realized that she was  
  
the cause of his angry face as he had left her here alone, that it had  
  
been her hateful words that had drove him to leave.  
  
The pit of her stomach becoming a knot, Hilde felt her heart crumbling in  
  
her chest, "What have I done?"   
  
The room had no answer for her, as she gazed at all of the broken glass  
  
of the picture frames and broken coffee table she wondered if she had  
  
done unrepairable damage to her and Wufei's happiness.  
  
With a sob she leaned her head into her knees and cried, not just her  
  
pain but Wufei's as well. She knew all too well his pride would not let  
  
him to do so.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Author:Tira Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W or any of it's chars, I'm making no  
  
money from the writing of this.  
  
AN: I started with a completely deferent idea when I started this but now  
  
it's changed and I have no Idea where it's going.  
  
Merien I think is the name of Wufies wife, if I'm wrong then I'm sorry.  
  
Also this is just a ruff draft so changes other then correcting of  
  
spelling may happen.   
  
Wufei swore his disgust as he walked down the three flight of stairs to  
  
exit the building that held his once happy home. He thought of the  
  
hateful words that Hilde had yelled at him "You wouldn't know how to act  
  
like a decent human being if your life depended on it" with another curse  
  
he slammed the door at the bottom of the steps open and left the whole  
  
building as fast as he could.   
  
All he wanted right then was a 100 lb. punching bag he could wack his  
  
furry at. He wanted to shove Hildes words down her thought and choke her  
  
with them. Mentally slapping him self for the last though he concentrated  
  
on the punching bag idea and remembered his was still at Duos from when  
  
he and Hilde had first moved to room 3B, he remembered how Hilde had  
  
bounced around the one bed room apartment telling him at top speed where  
  
all the furniture would go and how she was going to repaint the bathroom.  
  
Before the pain could take hold of him he pushed the memory of her  
  
smiling face away and tried to hold on to the image of her red and mad  
  
face. Instead of the angered face he saw in his minds eye the hurt in her  
  
larger then life eyes, the trail of tears that went from the corner of  
  
her eyes down to curve under her chin.   
  
With a jagged breath Wufei turned around and looked back, while he was  
  
too far from the building by this time, in his mind and heart he saw  
  
Hilde, smiling at him for just being there. Laughing at his reaction to  
  
finding the toilet seat duct taped down. Teasing him for not liking  
  
Grapefruit. Hurt, confused, and tearful when she fond out that he had  
  
lied, that she wasn't the only woman he had been intament with.   
  
Slowly he started walking again, woodenly and with no destination as the  
  
recollection took up his whole mind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Flash back-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Coming home from working hard all day Wufei was expecting Hilde to greet  
  
him with a hug and jubilant recounting of her day.   
  
Instead he fond her sitting on the couch, her face as white as snow, her  
  
hands shaking and cold. Thinking her ill he dropped his coat on the floor  
  
and got on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his he rubbed  
  
them to try and get some warmth back in them.   
  
"Hilde?" It was all he could say as he choked on panic and tried to think  
  
of the Doctors number.  
  
"Is...have you ever.." Hildes voice cracked "Who's Merien?" finally  
  
rushed out of her stiff lips.  
  
A cold hand grabbed at Wufeis heart "How, how did you find out about  
  
Merien?" He demanded in a gruffer voice then he had intended to use.  
  
Jumping up as though struck by lightning Hilde's face contorted into out  
  
rage as she doubled her fists and hit him in the chest, the pain that  
  
he could see in her eyes hurt him more then any of her fiscal blows did.  
  
"How dare you" She all but screamed "How dare you talk about honor while  
  
lying to me every day"  
  
"I never lied to you" Wufei replied as he tried to get a hold on his own  
  
wild emotions 'just how much does she know?' he questioned his self and  
  
grabbed for Hildes fists.   
  
Cole cocking him Hilde sent Wufei in to the coffee table. "You lying  
  
jerk" Wiping her hand across her face to try and hide the tears. "I asked  
  
You if you had ever slept with another woman and you said no" She made  
  
the statement sound like a dirty accusation.   
  
"Merien wasn't a woman"  
  
"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Hilde looked disgusted.  
  
Standing back up Wufei couldn't look at Hilde "I'd rather not talk about  
  
it" He made a move for the kitchen.  
  
"Well maybe I do, did you ever think about that?"   
  
Wufei didn't respond as he pored a cup of coffee and sipped it while  
  
standing with his weight against the counter.  
  
Hilde stomped her way into the kitchen "You self conceited jerk, you  
  
wouldn't know how to act like a decent human being if your life depended  
  
on it"  
  
With a part of his mind lost in the past and another on Hildes angree and  
  
cutting words, he stormed out of the room and then out of the house.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-end flash back=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


End file.
